A Mafia Fiasco
by Midnight Bunnii
Summary: Being a scholar for a Mafia school might not be that hard right?
1. Chapter 1

Living on top of a hill full of dead black trees and surrounded by tombstones and crypts doesn't sound so appealing. But _she_ is different. _She_ prefers the company of the dead over the company of the living. _She_ would rather sleep in a coffin rather than going to a sleep over. Yes. _She_ doesn't like people._ She_ is Dark Rose Daymare and it's her job to give the '_fuck-off-or-I-will-tear-you-limb-by-limb_' look. She's not that evil. She's just protecting herself. Yeah...protecting herself...

_'You step to the ledge.  
You're high but looking down._  
_And if someone doesn't find you here._  
_They could find you on the ground._  
_But if you wanna catch the light._  
_You're gotta reach a little more._  
_So jump! jump off, take flight._  
_It ain't worth nothing if it ain't worth fighting for._

_And it's gonna get better._  
_Oh. There's no telling where to go now._  
_Go on. Go on. Go on and get it._  
_Oh. It's getting better, better, better, better, better, better._

_Go on. Go on. And get it._

_You got disaster to the left._  
_And devastation to the right._  
_And catastrophe in front of you._  
_And a fiasco in behind._  
_But if you wanna keep the peace._  
_sometimes you have to go to war._  
_So hup !. Two. Three._  
_It ain't worth nothing if it ain't worth fighting for._

_And it's gonna get better._  
_Oh. There's no telling where to go now._  
_Go on. Go on. Go on and get it._  
_Oh. It's getting better, better, better, better, better, better._  
_It's gonna get better._  
_Oh. There's no telling where we'll go now._  
_Go on. Go on. And get it._  
_Oh. It's getting better, better, better, better, better, better.' _

She sang as she pull her bark brown boot's laces and laced it like it's supposed to be. She looked into the mirror and she saw herself. A girl with long black hair flowing loosely down her back, pale skin, red eyes, who was wearing a teal long-sleeved shirt with some 'x'-like patterns on the shoulder down before the elbows and not so fitting jeans which was tucked in the boots. She sprayed her perfume which was shipped directly from France. Once she found her bag and stuffed her phone, iPod, sketch pad, artist's materials, and her cutters. She also tucked some cutters in her boots and in her sleeves. For safety reasons. She headed out for her school. A place where you can see flying tacos, chairs, pies, and some books. A place close to hell. She walked in the foggy morning. The coldness biting her like a dog. She walked and walked and walked until she saw her damned school. Southern High. Or as she calls it '_**Fiasco Academy**_'. Once you enter the school premises some jocks snickered, pep squad members looked at her from head to toe, and the cool kids approached her. _**What**__**joy**__._

'hey witch! got more toads?'

roars of laughter.

'did you have a nice time flying up to the moon using your broom?'

they high five-d each other.

'aww. Is our little witch sad because she didn't have the time to go and pet your black cats?'

_**That's it.**__  
_She's gonna fuck up their lives and revenge will be oh so sweet like a maple syrup. She she then looked at then dead in the eyes and smiled in a very twisted way.

'I'll be careful if I were you. You never know. You might get cursed or better yet...you might get possessed tonight.'

She walked off towards her locker and got her stuff inside. Once she was in her classroom she sat beside the window and listened to the gossips.

_'have you heard of the new administrator of this school?'_  
_'no. What about it?'_  
_'We will be handled by the administrator of a private school! I think it's the...Academy for Mafiosi!'_  
_'You mean the Mafia Academy from the country of Italy?'_

_**Interesting.**_  
That only means one thing. She can kill bitches.

**HELL FUCKING YEAH. **

A guy wearing black formal suit and tie with a black fedora with a yellow stripe and a chameleon is on it and he was waling towards her direction which she quickly dismissed in her thoughts. She stared at the window once more but a presence bothered her.

'Chaos.'

She turned towards the stranger and greeted in a bored fashion.

'Ciao.'

They had a staring contest for a minute or two but the fedora-wearing man tilted his fedora down and smirked.

'You're Dark Rose Daymare'  
'uh...yeah. What about it?'  
'You're chosen to be the lucky scholar to represent your school.'  
'ah. Okay..'  
'and you will start today. Pack your books. You're going to the Mafia Academy.'

**HER**. Of all the students here in this hell hole. **HER.** Out of those 10,000+ students was picked by this stranger who was very feline-like in a way that she/we won't understand. But of course she made her way towards her locker, the perfect stranger not far behind. He was analyzing her. No. Not that way. The way when you look at someone when you try to discover more about him or her by just looking at him or her. Yeah. Like that.

'Why am I chosen to be the scholar?'  
'you have the qualities that we were looking for.'

She didn't pester any longer for her locker was in sight.

_**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO MY FUCKING LOCKER?**_

It was full of...filth. Grease pouring from the inside. trashes were stuffed inside. But the most horrifying thing she saw was her art book. Her finest drawings were destroyed. Some were ripped, some were currently burning, and some..were drawn on. Her whole body trembled and her fists are itching. Itching for the **FUCKER'S** face. And she knows where the fucker is. She faced the stranger and asked one simple question.

'I will get transferred right?'  
'yes.'

The girl nodded and smirked her evil smirk and went towards the soccer field. She found the jocks and the pep squad members. When they saw her they went towards her and mocked her.

_**FUCK IT. I'M GONNA BE A MAFIOSO.**_

She punched the pep squad members hard in the face that their noses cracked while she broke the bones of the jocks and kicked them hard in the ribs.

'remember this day you little fuckers. Do shit to me and I will fucking shred you to tiny bits and ship you to Africa disguised as bacon strips. Ya' hearin' me?'

They trembled like little shits they are and she walked out of the scene like nothing happened while the fedora-wearing guy smirked as he tilted his infamous fedora while walking behind the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she stepped inside her new school she dodged bullets, flying knives, bombs, tridents, chairs, shards of broken glasses, needles, poison cooking, and many more dangerous things which was sent flying in every direction.

_I should bring my parasol with me next time.._

She walked and walked until she finds the door to the Admin's office. Once she was in the prefect stranger was gone inside a yellow door but not after shoving her inside an orange door. A very neat table was there and there was a name plate. _Luce_. Well looks like the head admin is _Luce_.

'Welcome to my academy for mafiosi around the world. As you can see from my name plate, I'm Luce.'  
'uh...I'm..Dark Rose Daymare..'

The admin giggled and smiled at her. She took both of her hands and dragged the girl inside a white oak door and proceeded to seat her on a chair facing a table full of cookies, cupcakes, and other pastries. There was a sweet-smelling tea in front of her. She sipped the tea and fidgeted awkwardly.

'uh...why am I chosen to be a scholar? I know that I didn't enroll here...'  
'ah, that? Well, you fitted the qualities.'  
'what qualities?'  
'as fierce as a lion, as gentle as a gazelle, as graceful as a swan, as fast as a cheetah, as sneaky as a mouse, and as scary as a black cat in the middle of a night in a full moon inside a cemetery.'  
'uh...what?'  
'you see, your parents are part of the mafia. The occult thing is just their cover and before they died, they told us to teach you like the way our ancestors taught your parents. They wished you to be like them. A mafioso.'

Her little heart did flips and a smile blossomed on her face.

'I've...been waiting for this moment...ever since...I accidentally discovered their secret.'

The head admin giggled again and smiled at her sweetly. After the little snack she was yet again dragged inside another door but this time it is brown with some intricate carvings and once they were inside she saw the perfect stranger stepping on a guy wearing a helmet, a blonde male bickering with a girl with blue hair, a guy in red Chinese robe drinking tea, and a green haired scientist reading some files.

'everyone. This is Alexander and Victoria's child. Dark Rose Daymare.'

they all stopped the things that they are doing and turned to look at her which made her fidget with the hem of her shirt and the floor suddenly became interesting.

'Hey, kora.'

**BLINK**

'are you deaf, kora?'

**BLINK BLINK**

'Maybe you should address her by her name ass fart.'  
'what did you call me, kora?'

The perfect stranger bickered with the blonde man while the rest sighed. Once their little fight was finished she was introduced to the Administrators who are called _Arcobalenos_. She got her uniforms, schedule, locker key, and her books. Once she was literally thrown out of the room, she wandered through the halls for she will start tomorrow. She walked leisurely along the hallways and passed by some classrooms with students inside who all turned to look at her who all got whacked on the head by their teacher. Tch. They all look like brats to her. She went on walking until she heard echoing footsteps. Whoever that was he or she is mimicking her and that annoys her. As she walked faster towards the corner she heard a faint _byon!_ behind and some shuffling noises but once she went to the curve she did some ninja antics like climbing the wall without support. Yeah. She's at the ceiling. Crawling at the ceiling like she's possessed or something. She looked at them while she's up there and a girl with a very...um...unique hairstyle which mimics a pineapple looked up at her and stared at shock. She tugged at the sleeves of the blonde boy as she paled at her sight. Once he was convinced to look up she jumped on the head of the blonde guy and used it as a step towards freedom...or the other hallway that was brightly lit unlike the hallway that they were currently in. She did a barrel roll and stood up and dusted her clothes and walked away but not after she wiped the shoe pattern off of the Blondie's face.

'never thought a blonde male can be as dumb as some blonde females.'

Then she went away. Just like that. She didn't even bother to wait for the blonde male to wake up. But at least she helped the girl with the pineapple hairstyle drag the unconscious blonde to the infirmary.

't-thank you!'  
'..huh? don't worry about it. T'was my fault anyways.'  
'a-are you new h-here?'  
'ah yes. I'm a...scholar. I kinda roam around today so I can see the whole school with the permission from Luce. I'm Dark Rose Daymare...'  
'I-I'm C-Chrome Dokuro. N-Nice to meet y-you.'

The girl with the pineapple hairstyle looks pretty cute but she' so shy. They shook hands and smiled at each other._ She_ as in our dear little Dark Rose went out of the infirmary but not after giving Chrome some food to munch on while she wait for the Blondie to wake up. Once she reached the open field, she saw a little group of boys kicking a brunette with a gravity-defying hair. She proceeded to walk calmly towards the commotion and tapped the bully's shoulder.

'uh excuse me but someone's looking for you.'  
'who is it?'  
'DEATH.'

She punched the guy square in the face and kicked it where the sun don't shine. The other bullies left the brunette alone and attacked her. Of course through out the years in Southern High she learned how to kick some ass. Not just asses but also in between the male population's legs. It doesn't matter whether you're a girl or a boy but once you're kicked in between your legs it does hurt like a bitch. Trust me. Been there done that. Once she was finished warming up on the bullies she picked up the brunette and dusted him off.

'here. Have this.'

She gave the brunette a little letter opener with some intricate designs which was plated with gold. It's very sharp mind you.

'stab them with that..or not.'

She walked away leaving the brunette all alone in the field when the brunette suddenly grabbed her wrist.

'u-uh...thanks..I'm Tsuna..'  
'I'm Dark Rose...Daymare.'

He smiled and walked with her. They chatted until of course Reborn, the perfect stranger walked up to them.

'Dame-Tsuna. Looks like you met the new student.'  
'HIIIIIIIIEEEEE! R-Reborn!'  
'...hi.'

She awkwardly stated which made the brunette _really_ nervous and Reborn to smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Awkwardness was spreading like the Black Plague in Europe. The smirk was still present until a certain blonde appeared and ruined the day of the perfect mafioso called _**Reborn**_

'Dark Rose, kora'  
'...and what are you doing here ass fart?'  
'what did you just call me faggot, kora?'

The fight broke out again like the Black Plague. Tsuna and the girl escaped before they got killed in the battle between two mafiosi. A male with wild gravity defying blonde hair that mimics Tsuna's hair ran towards them. Arms wide open.

'Tsuna!'  
'e-eh?! b-brother?!'

And there's Tsuna knocked on the ground. Getting hugged to death by his 'brother'. She blinked at the odd pair on the ground still crying. From lack of oxygen and from happiness.

'ACK! B-Brother..can't breathe...'

He was freed instantly. She just blinked and sighed while Tsuna introduced her to his 'brother'

'She's Dark Rose Daymare. She saved me from those bullies brother.'

A sudden gust of wind and then poof. The mysterious blonde is now in front of her while holding her hands in between his hands intertwining them together.

'thank you for saving my lovable and cute little brother.'  
'...okaay..? It's nothing...'

He was oddly sparkling and he looks like a puppy right now. She was then dragged with Tsuna towards the dining hall or the mess hall. Which is really kinda messy to start with. They headed towards a peaceful-ish table filled with boys and Chrome.

'...Chrome...'  
'ah! Dark...Rose...'  
'Rose will do.'

Chrome smiled at her while a guy with the same pineapple hairstyle snaked his arm on Chrome's shoulder.

'oya, oya. Looks like you've made some friends dear Chrome.'  
'a-ah yes..'

Well of course there's a guy with a melon hairstyle. Everybody looks alike so you would totally know which are the siblings. Some shouted extreme, some laughed, some got pissed, but most of them are having fun. But not until some orange juice rained on her which made everybody settled and looked at her. Dark Rose Daymare.

's-sorry!'

Silence filled the whole mess hall when the evil aura seeped through the four walls of the lunch room. Some instantly turned pale. Others fled. Most of them? Well, they are watching. A slow screeching sound was made by her chair while standing up.

'HOLYFUCKINGSHITMANOHMYGAWDHELPANYONEHEEELP!'

He began to rap as she got closer while holding a plastic spoon. He rapped louder as she went in front of him.

'I'm gonna fucking rip your guts out using this.'

She then stabbed the guy in the stomach and turned it like a doorknob, went deeper, turned it again, then spooned out the intestines, liver, stomach, kidney, gallbladder, everything. His pitiful shouts echoed in the room which locked itself. The skies outside darkened and flashes of lightning were seen while roars of thunders were heard. Loud and booming. There were blood on the floor, on her arms, splatters on her face and splatters somewhere else in the mess hall. The atmosphere was heavy and damp. From the blood and the sweat of people who got a bit scared. She was breathing heavily, her hair a mess, and her mind, clouded with blurred events.

'u-uh...Rose? are you...alright?'  
'd-did..I...really did this?'  
'uh...yeah..'  
'shit.'

She threw the plastic spoon on the bloodied ground so hard that it broke into pieces while she fell kneeling on the ground while her hands on her face.

'I've...done it...oh God...oh God...'

She stood up with now bloody clothes and walked slowly towards the door and went to the comfort room. After a few minutes there was a faint knock and the faint voice of Chrome.

'R-Rose?'

The girl seating on the toilet seat opened her door and let Chrome see her bloody figure.

'what have I done? he was just a poor boy who-'  
'um...h-he's a bully Rose.'

There was a very short moment of silence before and 'Oh.' escaped from Dark Rose's lips.

'I don't have to worry about it then.'  
'yes you don't...'

Chrome smiled at the bloody girl in front of her who smiled in return. They walked back together and once they opened the door to the mess hall, the body is nowhere to be seen and everything is back to normal.

'believe me or not, that kind of thing happens everyday. Yours is just out of the blue Rose.'  
'I guess so...'  
'hey, you.'

the silver haired boy was glaring at her while his brother was just chillin'.

'uh...what?'  
'you almost got tenth to faint!'  
'jeez it's not like he's the one I accidentally killed so don't fuss about it. Waaait a minute. a-are you...ya know... gay for him? don't worry your secret is safe with me. Chrome! did you just hear that?! he's gay for Tsuna!'

That made everyone laugh and snort. Including the aloof brothers well...okay they smirked (but in their vocabulary it's similar to laugh so deal with it ya nasty). Which made the silver head fume with anger and make his dynamites rain on the poor girl. Every dynamite stick is flung out of the window and towards an unsuspecting victim who flew a hundred feet up into the skies or maybe thrown towards the neighboring countries. After so much incidents, the lunch bell rang maybe by Reborn by the way it ringed. Everybody rushed towards the door which made them almost kill each other so Rose just jumped out of the window and climbed the fire escape ladder. Once she got to the top floor, she plopped down the ground and stared at the clouds. But not until a certain skylark spotted her and tested her strength. Which was followed by his older brother.

'uh...I gotta...go..?'

She bolted out of the rooftop and towards the chemistry laboratory A. There, she saw Verde doing some stuff. She slowly backed out of the room and hid inside the chemistry laboratory B. The weirdo hairstyle siblings was there. Maybe cutting classes.

'kufufu if it isn't the new student'  
uh...I'm just hiding okay.'  
'nufufu from the skylark or the other birdie?'  
'uh..BOTH.'  
'a-ah. T-That's quite a problem...'

And as if everything's on que, the two broke the door and attacked their prey but of course she prepared something from Verde's laboratory. A chemical reaction that can make purple smoke bombs which is VERY questionable. As she ran out of the laboratory the three siblings were also running while covering their noses. Is this day going to be much more better?


	4. Chapter 4

Once the day ended at around 5:30, Our heroine or shall I say villain, went home. She walked down the long and winding roads of her beloved country. If she even loved her country. She reached her home at around 6:55 so she just went to her kitchen and cooked some instant American pasta. She ate it in front of her television while watching some Spanish telenovelas. Once the crappy scene is playing, you know, the scene where the main actor is trying to steal a kiss, her phone buzzed. Someone text-ed her and it was her mother saying that she left some money enough for the month and ordered her to go shopping. She sighed and finished her instant American pasta and went to her room to change her clothes. From her casual school clothing to her casual casual clothing. Ya know, a baggy t-shirt, black shorts, black thigh high stockings, and brown high cut converse. She pocketed her iPod and wore her headphones. She got the money and jogged all the way towards the supermarket. Once inside, she got the meat, veggies, some junk foods, more meat, eggs, some packed juice, cereals, more junk foods, and some other necessities. Once her cart is overflowing, she went to the counter and paid all of her food. She walked out of the supermarket with 8 huge bags full of food. A voice caught her attention. The voice of the ever so happy Yamamoto Takeshi.

'Rose! what are you doing here?'  
'I was stocking up food. You know...for the next month.'  
'ah! ahahaha~ let me help you with those!'  
'ah...thanks BUT no thanks. I can handle them all by my sel- HEEEY!'

She didn't even finish her sentence when Yamamoto grabbed her left hand's contents and carried it like it's nothing. Tsuna and Gokudera with their respective brothers were trailing behind and yes with Asari. They were shocked to see Rose in the middle of the night and she looks different with the hairstyle and stuff.

'R-ROSE?!'  
'ah. Tsuna. Fancy meeting you all here in the youth of the night'  
'ah! we went home from Takeshi's baseball practice.'  
'supporters?'  
'well, you could say that...'  
'hn. Okay. If you say so'

our little villain let her...acquaintances towards her house on top of the barren graveyard hill.

'uhm...are you sure that you live here?'  
'yes. Got a problem with my house?'  
'uhm..n-no-'  
'yes the tenth got a problem with your creepy-ass house! it's rundown and look at it it's fucking old and it's gonna probably collapse soon!'  
'HIIEE! G-GOKUDERA!'  
'you know what, I think you all should head back soon before I change my mind and bury you all alive. Thank you for being such a gentleman Yamamoto but I think you should go too. Who knows, I might go crazy and knock you all out cold and when you wake up, you will wish that you didn't wake up anymore.'

Rose said it in a very calm voice that sent shivers up their spines. They all went home dragging the PMSing Gokudera while the others are saying apologies at Rose who in turn nodded at them while glaring at the silver haired guy. Once the boys went down and in the barren forest, she picked up the plastic bags and went in her home. Her haunted home. Once she went inside she placed the food in the pantry. There was silence until her ringtone pierced the silence. It was Tsuna saying an apology. Then another text from Giotto, Asari, and Yamamoto. Then her phone vibrated. It was a group call(does this even exist? well, it does now.). It was from Tsuna. She picked up and the high pitched shriek of Tsuna greeted her.

'HIIIEEEE! S-STOP!'  
'Sawada. STOP. Shouting at my EAR.'  
'HIIIEEEE! R-ROSE!'  
'STOP. Shouting. Okay?'  
'sorry!'  
'Hello Rose!'  
'Hello to you too. Yamamoto.'  
'Greetings Rose'  
'Greetings Giotto'  
'What a lovely night right, Rose'  
'yes. Until a BAS-no wait. An _angel _appeared and ruined my night.'  
'uh...Rose?'  
'Yes, G?'  
'sorry for my brother's...uh...'  
'yeah, yeah. I know what you're all trying to do.'  
P-PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!'  
'Sawada, are you thinking that I am a murderer?'  
'w-what?! n-NO! I-'  
'oh by the way, thanks for the idea. bye~'  
'WAAAIIIIIII-'

She hanged up and went to the basement to get some of her special serum she finished which was started by her father. Yes. Her father was a mad scientist. Where is he now? oh you know.**_ DEAD._**Rotting six feet underground just around the hill she live in. Her mom? just visiting her sometimes. Siblings? none. If ever she has one she would totally let that sibling join her father. Anyways she used it on a flower and the flower glowed in the dark. She smiled and headed out of her house and put some of the serum in a bucket. She used the sprinkler to oh you know sprinkle the serum on some fungi, thorny vines, little flowers, basically everything on the hill. It glowed in the night and she finished making her hill glow around 5 in the morning. She went back in her house and bathed, ate, and changed her clothes. Her eye bags are much much more visible today than any other day. She trudged in the school and towards her locker only to be blocked by the one and only Hayato Gokudera.

'Oi, woman.'  
'why are you here? I'm sure as hell I didn't send a curse your way last night. I was busy-'

Hayato didn't let her finish and he just pinned her on her own locker.

'Look, I'm sorry for what I've said last night-'

Our little heroine laughed at the boy who glared at her.

'WHAT?!'  
'oh _you. _You're a sweet guy eh? don't worry I won't sen't a curse your way. Not yet.'  
'No. What I mean is I'm sorry for what I've done. Really.'  
'Did Tsuna force you to do this?'  
'W-WHAT?! NO! THE TENTH DIDN'T!'  
'_okay_ whatever swims in your pool.'

Our heroine pushed Gokudera away while chuckling to herself and getting her stuff. She walked ahead and left the staring Gokudera in front of her locker.


	5. Chapter 5

After the bell rang through out the school, everybody rushed out of their classrooms and towards the cafeteria to eat. Rose being Rose went to the music room to sing all alone. Why? well, she want to give a surprise birthday gift to a certain **_someone_** who is verydear to her. Who is it? It's her greatest friend, Priscilla Bailey Dew. Or Bailey. She opened her laptop which she brought to school, adjusted the lighting, fixed the microphone, and started recording.

'Hi Bailey. Happy birthday you little twerp. I can't send you a gift cuz I'm a cheapskate. You know that. So, I'll be singing shit for you. I know I'm a girl, boy, gay, lesbian, and bisexual cuz I'm not racist. I'll just..sing something.'

She decided to sing You're the reason by Victoria Justice.

_'I don't wanna make a scene_  
_I don't wanna let you down_  
_Try to do my own thing_  
_And I'm starting to figure it out_  
_That it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_I don't even care when they say_  
_You're a little bit off_  
_Look me in the eye, I say_  
_I could never get enough_  
_'Cause it's alright_  
_Keep it together wherever we go_  
_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_  
_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_  
_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_  
_You say it's just another day in the shade_  
_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_You might be crazy_  
_Have I told you lately that I love you?_  
_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_  
_And it's crazy that someone could change me_  
_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_  
_And you need to know that you're the reason why.'_

There. Happy? If you're not, I'll kill you you ungrateful bastard. I'll send you your gift...next week. Bye.'

She ended the video and edited it. She was heard by the Arcobaleno. Collonelo, Mammon, Fon, and Verde gave Reborn his money who chuckled at the four while walking away. Our little heroine sent the video to her friend and closed her laptop. The break is almost over anyways so she packed her laptop in her bag and went out. She saw a fuming Collonelo mumbling something about Reborn and money, Verde calculating something, Mammon counting his/her(I'm not really sure) money and Fon sighed and shook his head. She sneaked out of the music room and ran down the hallway and towards the library for her vacant subject. Once inside the library, she walked down the isle and towards the most secluded part of the library. The green house on the top floor that can be reached by using the grand Gothic staircase. She started to mach up and up and up until she reached the top. She saw a miniature tropical garden. Coconut trees, palm trees, Anything and Everything tropical.

'worth it.'

She walked around for about 25 minutes. She was enjoying it when a liger pounced on her. Yes. a liger. You know the hybrid of a lion and a tiger. A very fascinating creature indeed.

'a...liger.'

She didn't notice her hand dialed the number of her friends in a group call(again don't ask how). various voices were heard that said 'hello' or 'what?' or just plain silence. She put it close to her lips.

'help. Trapped. Liger. Library. Greenhouse. FAAAAST!'

and she started running while she can still hear the panicked voices of her friends. She forgot to end the call so she can till hear them shout about rushing over to where she is. She saw a potential hiding spot so she jumped over a fallen lumber but a trap was activated. She was caught in a net. A loud 'Voi' was heard followed by a 'Ushishishi'. She then again brought her phone close to her.

'Uh...please hurry you guys...I'm trapped in a...net HURRY WEIRD LAUGHTER AND WEIRD SHOUTS ARE GETTING LOUDER AND LOUDER! JUST GET YOUR SORRY ASSES HERE FAAST! I'LL TREAT YOU ALL ON FRIDAY NIGHT!'

cheers were heard at the other end of the line then it ended. Once her predators were in sight they weren't really creepy. They were just some upper-class man. Nothing special.

'VOOIII! You! what are you doing here? didn't you know that this place is off limits to the kinds of you?!'  
'Ushishishi, peasants like you aren't allowed here.'

She got pissed off.

'Excuse me? I was lost and that awesome liger over there started chasing me.'  
'That's what they all say woman!'

the net was dragged somewhere deeper in the green house. She saw a guy with a scar which made him look**_ hot and dangerous_ **but he's not her type so nah.

'what is this now,trash.'  
'she was caught by your liger.'

The guy sitting on a throne was about to say something until her friends suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

'WE CAME HERE TO SAVE ROSE THE THE EXTREME!'

Everybody was looking at Knuckle and Ryohei who were both upper class-mans.


	6. Chapter 6

After much more talks and deals Rose was now free from the net but not from the guy named Xanxus. The hot and dangerous dude who owns the liger. He, Giotto, and Tsuna had a deal. Xanxus will let her go but she will have to invite the little group of the upper class-mans over at her house on Friday for a little party after that treat she promised her friends which they will be also included.

'do you agree, Rose?'

There were chants of 'please say no' and 'please agree' around her. It was kinda too much to her to handle so she just brought out her chalk and draw a pentagram on the ground.

'What are you doing, trash?'  
'uh...getting out of here?'

and she stomped on the pentagram which gave a very bright light and then poof. She was gone. Or so they thought. She turned invisible. The pentagram was just a light pentagram. She poured a liquid-ish substance on her and then she turned invisible. To the naked eye but if you're an illusionist you can still see her. Which means guy wearing the frog hat, Mukuro, Chrome, Daemon can still see her. The frog hat guy was poking the prince but he jsut got stabbed. Multiple times. She whispered something to the fruity siblings a.k.a. Mukuro, Chrome, and Daemon to tell their friends that they should go and leave because classes are over and they all need to go and check out the karaoke bars. Much to the greenhouse groupie's dismay, the little group of Rose's friends walked all the way down the stairs where they saw a transparent Rose.

'w-what's happening?!'  
'I knew it! you're an U.M.A.!'

There were gasps, annoyed sighs and some 'tsk' from their little group which is blocking the grand Gothic staircase.

'what?! listen here you dimwit. This is the effect of the magic liquid-ish thing I used upstairs when the light blinded you all temporarily.'  
'so you're a magician?'  
'OH! I like magic tricks!'

The over optimistic Yamamoto said happily after his brother asked the magician question.

'Actually I'm a witch and a scientist..well, my dad was. those two was mixed and I was produced. Well, not literally...I as the me you know now. As in, the me that conjures potions, talk to entities and stuff like that. That me.'

they just blinked then nodded in understanding.

'She's a witch of Science.'  
'GAAAAH! REBORN!'  
'Chaos.'

Tsuna panicked at the sight of the Arcobaleno. Who was also his most feared teacher. If he teaches.

'Ah. Reborn. What do you want.'  
'there's a school singing competition.'

The other Arcobalenos appeared out of nowhere and Luce stepped forward.

'We want you to join Rose.'  
'why me?'  
'We heard you sing, hey!'  
'that's why you're there huh..'

Almost all of the Arcobaleno glared at him and Lal was forcing herself not to kill the poor guy.

'So are you joining?'

Fon asked.

'Ahahaha...uh..how 'bout...no?'

She quickly poured another liquid-ish but this time glittery substance. She turned into million blue and black butterflies and flew out of the library.

'pay up.'

Collonelo, Fon, Skull, Mammon, Lal, and Luce handed some bucks to Reborn. Mammon sighed as his beloved money was now securely tucked inside Reborn's wallet. He has to take the money back. Ten times. The little group of students were just wondering what's happening. They were forced out of the school grounds by the pissed off Arcobalenos with the exception of Fon and Luce. Reborn left early to buy cigarettes and mingle with some women. The little group was walking on the dim streets when the rain started pouring. HARD on their heads. The only thing they can see is the glowing hill. On which stood Rose's place. They looked at each other waiting for a nod which came out quickly. They knocked at the giant Lion head knockers..was those knockers? I don't really remember...Anyways the door opened with a creepy creak to reveal a dripping Rose.

'ROSE?!'  
'what? Need a roof on your heads?'

They all nodded and she sighed. They all walked in and she led everyone to the baths.

'Since Chrome is the only girl aside from me, She's going to take a bath upstairs.'

She led Chrome to her own bathroom and let Chrome finish first while she head out to give the boys some spare male clothes. She opened the door of course without knocking and the boys were shocked.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?!'  
'here are your fucking substitute clothes.'

She seem unfazed with the lack of clothing of the boys and threw their clothes at them. Some caught it on time but some didn't and it hit their faces hard. Gokudera and G lectured her about it.

'Why do you seem unfazed?!'  
'I grew up with males. And every day they are running around while on commando. Plus, their bodies are much more developed than yours..You guys still got a lot of years ahead of you anyways so it doesn't matter.'

They all nodded in understanding. Some were laughing about it, some were thinking, some were glaring because their ego was deflated, some were still out of their minds. G just sighed then talked again.

'KNOCK FIRST! DAMN, what if we were going commando?'

Rose raised her eyebrow and then shrugged.

'well, there's nothing much to see so it wouldn't still matter. Oh by the way, nice boxers you got there, boys.'

She smirked and walk out leaving the boys in their pineapple, melon, baseball, blue checked one, tuna, plain orange, yellow with little birdies, plain black, little boxing gloves, plain yellow, mini dynamites, mini bows and arrows boxers. Some were red with embarrassment, some with anger and some were just smirking thinking of a comeback. Once she was in front of her room, she laid out Chrome's substitute clothes and like it time, Chrome walked out of the bathroom with a bath robe covering her body.

'Oh! here are your substitute clothes while I wash and dry your clothes.'  
't-thank you Rose..'  
'it's nothing. Anything for you. Anyways, you can change in here if you want to. IF you want to.'  
'I-I think I'll change here.'  
'well, okay.'

Rose went in the bathroom to take a quick bath while Chrome was putting her clothes.


End file.
